closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Regal Entertainment Group
Policy Trailers 1st Opening (1990-2004, 2010-2018) File:Regal Cinemas Roller Coaster Policy Early 90s File:Regal Cinemas Pre-Show Roller Coaster Nicknames: "The Rollercoaster", "Regal Rollercoaster", "Ride to the Movies" Logo: The logo starts with a futuristic rollercoaster car interior. A curved dashboard scrolls to the bottom of the screen, and as the Regal Theatre policy is shown on the dashboard in red, the camera goes up a ramp. The dashboard moves off screen as the camera speeds up, goes through a filmreel, passes by various concessions, including Milk Duds, Reese's cups, sodas [the labels ranged: Pepsi (1995-Spring 2002) or Coca-Cola (Summer 2002-Spring 2015), Twizzlers, and popcorn popping. The coaster enters a futuristic hall. The doors open, and we cut to outside the futuristic location as the rollercoaster car zooms by. Then the Regal logo moves in from the left of the screen to its usual position. FEATURE PRESENTATION fades in below, in blue. Variants: *From 1995-1998, the Pepsi logo was the 1991 version (white background, stripe with Pepsi logo). In 1998, the "Project Blue" logo replaced it. *Another version used during the Regal Cinemas era had Coca-Cola cups in place of Pepsi, used in theaters Regal bought out that still had Coca-Cola contracts in place. * From Spring 2002 to Summer 2004, the dashboard is straight instead of curved, the concessions are different (e.g. the Pepsi references are replaced with Coke references, and the Reeses are replaced with Raisinets), the Regal logo is replaced with the Regal Entertainment Group logo, with a sparkle forming on the crown's edge, the final note of the music is different, and FEATURE PRESENTATION is wiped in from the center with sparkling effects. * When this logo was revamped in September 21, 2010, the logo was redesigned again. Before going through the filmreel, instead of concessions, Regal ads show up about private screening and birthday rooms. After that, new concessions are seen (Cookie Dough Bites, M&M's, Sour Patch). Also, the beginning text is green, and a new reveal was made for the FEATURE PRESENTATION logo, with a line between them, among other things. * In Summer 2013, a Geico ad were placed, replacing Sprint's. Also, the Twizzlers concession was replaced with a "Find us on Facebook/Join the Conversation on Twitter" ad, and the M&Ms have been replaced with Nestle's Crunch, however, sometimes, a Regal "Crown" logo has taken the place of Geico's. * On auditoriums with 4K projections, "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" (In the logo's typeface) appears in place of "Feature Presentation". * For 3D movies (except before IMAX presentations), it is in 3D. * From Summer 2015 to Spring 2018, the tail end is used, but it has the current Regal logo and have both the "Sony Digital Cinema 4K" & "Feature Presentation" texts on there. ** On RPX & IMAX movies, it only has the "Feature Presentation" text * At the end of the 2016 advertisement for Coca-Cola/Regal, which plays before the movie, the asformationed texts fades in & out. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: '''A futuristic rock-like orchestration which is kinda fast-paced to match the rollercoaster theme of the logo. At one point, there's a loud popcorn pop sound. Before the roller coaster, a female voice says: "Welcome to Regal Cinemas." (before 2002)/"Welcome to Regal Entertainment." (after 2002). "Refreshments are available in the lobby. And please, keep our theatre clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. And remember: gift certificates are available for any special occasion. Enjoy the show!" '''Availability: The original version is extinct, as it was only shown in Regal theaters during the time. The short version is common, and currently appears after the previews, before the movie starts. Editor's Note: This trailer is a favorite of many, thanks to the fantastic CGI. 2nd Opening (2004-2015) Music/Sounds: A repetition of the D and G guitar chords, with an announcer saying "Welcome to Regal Entertainment theatres. Please silence your cell phones. (Get rewarded with the Regal Entertainment platinum Master Card.) Beverages provided by Coca-Cola. Refreshments are available in the lobby. Help us keep our theatres clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. Regal Entertainment gift cards are available at our box office. Your feature presentation will begin after the following previews." Availability: Extinct. Used to appear before some 3D movies (most auditoriums, including all 35mm auditoriums, later using the 2nd opening, and still others don't use a standard policy trailer at all, only using the Blue's Clues/Sprint cell phone policy trailer) and back-to-back with the 2nd opening, if at all. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Opening (2015-) Opening: In a futuristic-looking tunnel with a hi-tech rollercoaster, a "No Smoking" sign and Regal logos around the right wall and the door, we see a blue electronic grid saying "Welcome to Regal". On the left wall, a message appears saying "Dispose of Trash". The entrance opens to reveal a space-like background above the clouds. 2 rocket propellers bring up messages saying: ASSISTIVE LISTENING CAPTIONING AND DESCRIPTIVE AUDIO DEVICES AVAILABLE and: NO RECORDING DEVICES OR CAMERAS ALLOWED Then, the rollercoaster's grid writes another message saying: IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST EXIT The rocket propeller messages start to write: NO TEXTING DURING THE MOVIE and: PLEASE SILENCE YOUR CELL PHONE The camera then speeds up and we ride down to reveal a skyline. Billboards start to reveal concession covers (Sour Patch Kids, Nestle's Buncha Crunch, Nestle's Raisinets, Sour Patch). Right above the Sour Patch billboard, a Geico ad appears. We pan up to see the Regal Crown Club logo, with "Get Free Rewards!" below it. Suddenly, the environment becomes a Grand Canyon-like area. The rollercoaster grid writes "Gift Cards Available", and we pan down to see 2 Coca-Cola containers, the left one containing the Coca-Cola "Smiley Face" logo, and the right one containing the Regal logo. We then go through a tunnel, causing the environment to change to what looks like a purple alien planet. Suddenly, a piece of popcorn pops, causing other invisible popcorn kernels to pop and fill the screen. We go through the popcorn and stop at the cinema in a first-person view, with the track being in the middle and the seats being on the sides. Curtains unveil, and the Regal logo forms. It pans to the left to let the company name and the text "Please Enjoy These Coming Attractions". The logo shines. Variants: * Starting in 2016, the Regal logo and the text is replaced by a promotion on the screen for something Regal related, such as Regal gift cards, or an upcoming movie, such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows and Independence Day: Resurgence * Starting in 2018, we see the new Regal logo instead of the 2010 logo. FX/SFX: Astonishingly breathtaking CGI animation by The Tombras Group! Music/Sounds: Originally a techno theme, but was changed to an orchestral theme the following year. Before the rollercoaster, a robot female voice (like in the 2nd opening) says Welcome to Regal. At the end two french horn notes are heard. Availability: Current, and common. Can be seen in Regal cinemas. Editor's Note: While some believe it's not as memorable as the 1st opening, it's still a favorite. Cell Phone Policy Trailers 1st Opening (2007-October 29, 2018) Nickname: "Floating AT&T/Sprint/Geico/Regal Opening" Opening: On NCM's genetic dark, shadowy background, The REG logo fades in in the AT&T logo, cuts in. The logo sponsoring the trailer zips in in some way (AT&T: Globe logo spins multiple times before stopping, Sprint: The yellow wave juts in from the left and stops midway, "Sprint, The Now Network" appears after.) The REG logo is under a spotlight and dust particles are shining. Under the logos are as follows: Regal Cinemas, Edward's and United Artists Theaters. About 20 seconds in, two film projectors appear at the top-left and right areas in frame (possibly to signal the projectionist to reel up the movie to the projector... According to a Regal worker, the projectionist should have the trailers and movie ready by the time the clip ends, and if not, the famous trailer freeze). They then spin and a light comes out of it. As this happens, the REG logo is ever-so-slowly spinning to the left. in 2015, the company is not shown. Variant: in 2015, the logo is short. FX/SFX: Absolutely brilliant CGI work for the mid-2000s. Music/Sounds: A soft piano/flute bit with some synth in the beginning. The female voiceover said when the sponsor logo formed "Sprint (or AT&T) asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others and silence your cell phones now.". Availability: Seen in 99% of the Regal Entertainment Group chain of theatres: Regal, Edward's, and UA. Editor's Note: None. Miscellaneous Logos 1st Logo (October 30, 2018-) Nicknames: "The Best Place to Watch a Movie", "The Aperture", "Is That Really a Crown?" Logo: we see an orange camera aperture, with lots of orange crystals coming out of it. Those crystals start forming a crown. Once the crown is formed, it moves to the centre of the screen, and rotates to a Birds eye view. A light in the crown forms an "R", creating the new regal logo. the word "REGAL" wipes in underneath the logo, underneath which, the text "The best place to watch a movie" wipes in. the logo becomes 2D. and fades out Variants: * Sometimes, the logo stays on screen for a minute, before fading out. * Starting in November 2019, the logo was only shown at the end of a Trailer for a Regal Unlimited. the logo is cut short. in this variant, the regal sounder is only heard and is high pitched. FX/SFX: Amazing CGI! Music/Sounds:It opens with a chime theme, which at one point bears an uncanny resemblanceto the NBC Chimes. this rises into an orchestral fanfare, ending with the Regal Sounder. The Minute long version has ambient music for the remainder. Availability: Brand New. Regal uploaded it to their YouTube Channel, and it is also seen in theaters. Editors Note: The new logo has garnered some criticism, for not bearing a resemblance to a crown, hence the third nickname. Category:Cinema Category:Regal Entertainment Group Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia